System Error
by FlyingCatFish
Summary: there is an underground military base where soldiers are hired to protect the scientists who work there.. but their research is deadlier than it seems.. and it all begins with a single bite.. rated M for gore not sex.. maybe a little bit of russiaXhungary
1. System Error

**okay guys ghouls an gals, this is my third hetalia fanfic an it was inspired by two brothers when they were playin nazi zombies.. why is it that all my hetalia fanfics so far have either had vampires werewolves or zombies? ah well.. also if your squeamish dont read, its M for a reason.. an also it has a little gender bend an OOC so be warned.. hopefully this one will soak up all my gory thoughts an leave it out of my other fanfics.. but then maybe not.. R&R please..**

**System Error**

The hall was empty. The walls sterile and plain, the floor spotless and abnormally clean. Doors ran across each wall, some with windows, some without. Most of them were labeled 'laboratory'. The ceiling was incredibly high, it held up almost half a mile of earth. The hall was on the top floor, there were five other floors beneath it. One was entirely dedicated to living quarters, one for the labs, one was a training facility, another was an emergency hide out and the final floor was where the test subjects were kept. Dogs, cats, monkeys, rabbits, and humans. The scientists didn't really care what they worked with. Foot steps echoed through the hall. A grown man wearing a military uniform walked with a young boy. The boy looked timid and scared as he observed his surroundings.  
>"When will I see my father?" the boy asked the soldier.<br>"Soon enough, he's working right now" Ludwig Beilshmidt replied in monotone.  
>"Oh, he's too busy for me" Raivis looked away disapointed.<br>Ludwig sighed and didn't reply, he had to be professional about these things.

Ivan Braginski and Elisaveta Hedervary were in the lab, they both wore white pristine lab coats. Ivan was sat up at a desk looking into a microscope and Elisaveta stood by his shoulder.  
>"This is amazing, Gupta's blood has had remarkable reactions to the injection" he breathed.<br>"What was in that injection?" Elisaveta asked absently.  
>"Only Arthur knows" Ivan replied frowning "As much as I don't like not knowing what I'm injecting into our paitents, what must be done must be done"<br>Elisaveta nodded and looked over at the door. She saw Ludwig pass by the window.  
>"Wasn't Beilschmidt in charge of delivering your son?" she asked.<br>"Yes, he was" Ivan replied, not looking away from the microscope "Why do you ask?"  
>"He just passed by this lab" Elisaveta explained "I bet Raivis is with him"<br>"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Ivan looked up from his work.  
>"I'll be fine, besides Arthur and Hilary will be here soon" Elisaveta said kindly "Go see him, it's been almost a year hasn't it?"<br>"Thank you, I'll be back soon" Ivan got up and raced out of the door.  
>Ludwig and Raivis were soem feet away down the hall with their backs to him.<br>"Raivis!" Ivan called after them.

"Raivis!"  
>Raivis stopped walkung and turned around. He saw his father standing a few metres away.<br>"Father!" Raivis yelled excitedly, he ran toward him and hugged his father "I've missed you"  
>"I've missed you too, son" Ivan breathed, holding his son.<br>"It's been so long" Raivis said happily.  
>"Too long" Ivan agreed.<br>"Ivan, don't you have work to do?" snapped a voice behind him.  
>Ivan straightened up and turned around to face his superior. Arthur Kirkland stood with his arms folded glaring at Ivan.<br>"Visiting hours are not permitted right now" he scowled.  
>"I'll talk with you later, Raivis" Ivan turned to his son "Right now I need to show my boss something amazing"<br>He turned back to Arthur and opened the lab door for him. Arthur entered without saying a word, Ivan quickly winked at his son and followed him.  
>"Raivis, come with me now" Ludwig barked, then he began to walk in the direction they'd been going in a few moments ago.<p>

Elisaveta sat at the desk where Ivan had been and stared through the microscope.  
>"Wow" she breathed "Incredible"<br>Arthur and Ivan entered the lab and Ivan shut the door behind them. They went over to the desk and Elisaveta got up to let Arthur have a look.  
>"It's amazing" Ivan grinned "Gupta's blood cells reproduce at three timed their usual rate"<br>"Very good" Arhtur allowed them "But you still don't know why"  
>"They must've had some kind of reaction to the injection we gave him" Elisaveta thought out loud "This is the first reaction we've noticed so far"<br>"Perhaps we should bring Gupta up here and see if there are outer reactions to his body" Ivan suggested "I'll go find a soldier to help, that man can get pretty wild at times"  
>He walked out of the lab and turned left, the oppisite direction to which Raivis and Ludwig had been going. He met with Toris and Vash by a water fountain and greeted them.<br>"Hey, Doc" Toris said cheekily, whereas Vash stayed professional.  
>"Doctor Braginski" he stood up straight "What brings you out of your lab?"<br>"I need a hand moving a particular paitent" Ivan explained "You up for the job?"  
>"Hell yeah, nothing goes on here. I'm starting to wonder whether the military is needed here at all. There hasn't been an attack ever" Toris thought out loud.<br>"I'd keep those thoughts to yourself" Ivan warned "Now come on"  
>The three of them went to the nearest elevator and went down all the way to the bottom floor. They exited the lift and walked through a long hall filled with cages. There were various animals trapped inside, some were injured and some were healthy. They passed through all the cages and came to a metal door at the end. Ivan held his eye in front of a scanner and it scanned his eye.<br>"_Doctor Ivan Braginksi recognised_" chirped the synthetic voice, the door opened automatically.  
>The scientist and the two soldiers entered the room and came to a halt. There were five holding cells in front of them. The room was small, it wasn't designed to hold anything but the cells. There was a person in each cell. Feliciano Vargas in the first, Seya Seychelles in the second, Tamaa Taiwan in the third, Gupta Muhammad Hassan in the fourth and finally Heracles Karpusi in the last. They shouted a mixture of plees and insults at them but they were ignored. As much as Ivan didn't like testing on humans it was nesescary for his research.<br>"Which one is it?" Tories asked nervously, they all looked pretty feisty, except Feliciano.  
>"Gupta, second to last on the right" Ivan indicated Gupta who turned pale.<br>The two soldiers walked toward the cage and Ivan followed. Ivan typed in a code and the door opened. Gupta ran towards them and bashed through the soldiers, taking them by surprise. But he stopped by the door. He turned slowly round and stared hungrily at them all. His eyes had misted over and his mouth drooled slightly. He began to walk disfunctionally toward them. His hands outstretched and he emitted a slight moaning sound. He lunged at Toris and grabbed his throat. He pulled his face toward Toris' neck and sank his teeth in. Toris screamed in pain and panicked. Ivan and Vash managed to pulled Gupta away from Toris. Ivan pulled a syringe out of his lab coat pocket and injected it into Gupta's arm. He steadily collapsed to the ground.

**There you have it guys.. first chapter not so much gore though.. why my fanfics have gore when they not sposed to an they dont when they are! ah well.. better luck next time bunny.. i update soon i hope! review with suggestions an by the way.. poland an canda are girls in this.. (no other gender bends though****)**


	2. Infection

**soooo i no update this foreverrrr! so i do it now, kay? hopefully more gory bits for all you horrorlovers.. R&R&E~Nya! :3**

**Infection**

Gupta was contained in a special unit that had even higher security than the inntial holding cells. Now only Arthur could access him. Ivan didn't know how he felt about that, Arthur could be doing anything to him and he, Elisaveta, Eduard and Hilary wouldn't even know. He sat on a stool with his elbows on the desk. Elisaveta and Hilary sat around him in silence.  
>"I feel responsible" he sighed "I told them to accompany me down there"<br>"If you hadn't have done that, you'd be dead" Elisaveta patted his shoulder "Your work is very important, Ivan"  
>"And what work would that be?" Ivan demanded angrily "Arthur won't bloody tell us, nobody in this base knows what we're doing and how long it will take"<br>"It's not only affecting you, y'know" Hilary grumbled "We all want to know what's going on. I haven't seen my brother for a month and he's a soldier here"  
>"I wonder what the soldiers do when we can't see them" Elisaveta wondered "It's odd, we hardly see them anywhere"<br>Someone opened the door and came straight in. Natalia Alfroskaya stood in the lab doorway.  
>"Doctor Braginksi, our paitent is asking for you" she said formally, blushing slightly as he looked up at her.<br>He frowned.  
>"I'll return shortly" he got up and followed Natalia out of the lab.<p>

They came to the room where Toris was being kept. Natalia had told him he was going to die, he had some last words he wanted to say before he did. They arrived in the room where Toris appeared to be sleeping. Natalia checked his pulse and realised he was dead. She turned to Ivan and shrugged. Slowly, Toris' glassy eyes slithered open and locked onto Natalia standing beside the bed. He leaped out of the bed and pounced on her. She screamed and thrashed around while Toris dug his teeth into the top of her head. Ivan dashed forward and grabbed Toris. He pulled him off and pinned him face down on the floor.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked Natalia concerned.<br>"Yes, Big Brother" Natalia said dizzily.  
>Toris thrashed and broke free from Ivan's grip and ran out of the room. Ivan stood up and brushed himself off. He turned around and went to his sister's side. Blood was pouring out of her head and she looked green and faint. He took her arm and helped her out of the room to the medical centre, though it was only next door. Ivan left Natalia in the care of her hellow doctors and left the room. He ran into Raivis in the hallway.<br>"Father, I came to find you" the boy grinned impishly, obviously expecting his dad to be proud of him.  
>"Raivis, it's dangerous to be out here by yourself" Ivan yelled "I'll walk you back to your room but you must stay there. I have work to be doing"<br>"But, Dad-"  
>"No buts, go to your room" Ivan interjected "We'll talk later"<br>He turned Raivis round and pushed him toward his dorm, no way would he have Raivis wandering around by himself when Toris had gone mad. He started the return journey to the lab. Ivan passed a few doors on the way down. They were dormitories that nobody occupied. But he could hear something moving around. Slowly Ivan opened the door and peeked his head inside, but what he saw wasn't Toris. It was two soldiers, Vash Zwingli and Bella Belgium. They stood with their arms wrapped around each other in a loving embrace, kissing. They continued to kiss until Ivan gave a light cough to alert them to his attention. It was good timing too, Bella had removed her shirt and stood in her bra and Vash had no shirt on. They stared at him shocked.  
>"Doctor Braginksi" Vash said dumbly.<br>"Zwingli, Belgium" Ivan addressed them formally, ignoring the fact that Bella was staring at him. They had history, Bella was Ivan's ex-fiance. He'd got her pregnant on the third date and she'd agreed to marry him to save embarrassment, but right before Raivis was born she'd rejected him. Not that he cared, he hadn't liked her very much but didn't to tell her so. "Very professional"  
>"I don't think it matters" Bella said scowling at Ivan "Are you jealous?"<br>"Why would I be?" Ivan smirked, entering the room completely "I am, however, onlbiged to follow the rules. If you two think Arthur won't find out about this, you're sorely mistaken. Even if he doesn't find out from me"  
>"Are you going to tell him?" Vash asked scratching his nose nervously.<br>"Probably, I just thought I might warn you" Ivan grinned and left the room.  
>Bella ran after him. Ivan turned into the lab and shut the door but Bella came in after him. Nobody else was there but the scientist and the officer. He span round and faced her but she kept striding towards him.<br>"You've got no right to be here" Ivan growled, feeling threatened "You're not a scientist"  
>"You always were smart" Bella smiled sweetly at him, it was more bittersweet "But not smart enough"<br>"Just get out of here, my colleagues will return shortly" Ivan warned, backing against the desk where Gupta's blood sample sat idle in a test tube.  
>"What's it gonna take for you to keep your mouth shut?" she rested her chin on his and brought their lips closer together, staring into his eyes seductively.<br>For a breif moment Ivan was tempted, but he put the thought out of his mind. Bella closed the distance between their mouths and began kissing him hungrily. She brought her body next to his and started unbuttoning his labcoat, still in her bra.  
>"Ivan.. What is this?" Elisaveta asked from the door.<br>Bella turned round in shock and bumped into Ivan. He drew back from her and hit the test tube rack, which caused the test tube to fall out. Gupta's blood spilled all over Bella's hand. She cried out in pain as if the blood had burned her. She glared at Ivan and stormed out of the lab.

Elisaveta stood in the doorway looking crestfallen, Ivan looked up at her.  
>"Elisaveta, it's not what it looked like" he said dumbly, adjusting his glance to the tiny puddle of blood on the once pristine floor.<br>"What was it?" Elisaveta folded her arms, trying to compose herself.  
>"Bella and Vash were.. in the closet.. and I found them and.. she followed me!" Ivan cried, he glanced up at her "Are you crying?"<br>"No!" she wailed, breaking down completely. She threw her hands to her face and sobbed into them. Ivan went over and patted her awkwardly, wondering why she was crying. She wove her arms around him and wailed into his shoulder, he stroked her hair gently.  
>"There there, what's wrong?" Ivan asked her gently.<br>"Nothing!" she screamed, tearing away and leaving the lab.  
>Ivan stood there staring at the door she'd just been staring in front of.<p>

Bella made her way across the hallway, her plan had failed. Arthur would go ballistic, and there wasn't a lot of places you could hide when you were half a mile underground surrounded by armed soldiers. All she could do is hope that idiot Ivan didn't tell. Her hand started burning and she rubbed it as she walked. The pain was so intense. What had spilled on it? It looked like blood but surely it wasn't something else? She glanced down at her hand and realised she had actually broken skin from all the rubbing, the pain had been so intense she hadn't noticed.  
>"Bella!" Vash called from behind her.<p>

Vash left the cupboard after putting on his shirt and picking up Bella's shirt. He went down the hall, he had a pretty good idea what Bella would be doing with Ivan. He did mind, but if it silenced him then so be it. He heard footsteps behind him, Toris.  
>"Toris, I thought you were in the infirmary" Vash said confused.<br>Toris let out a soft moan and started walking forward disjointedly. He reached out his arms and Vash frowned.  
>"Toris, you okay?" he asked concerned.<br>Toris grabbed his face abd pulled it close to his.  
>"Toris, Im not gay-"<br>But that wasn't what Toris had in mind. He opened his mouth abnormally wide and bit into Vash's face. He chewed it as Vash screamed for help. Yao heard the cries form nearby and rushed to his assisstance. He pulled Toris away from Vash but Toris bit into his arm. He yelped in pain and shoved Toris away. But Yao hadn't counted on a faceless Vash pouncing on him and ripping open his chest. The two zombies began to feast upon a screaming Yao.

Roderich and Francis happened to be walking past when they saw the two soldiers gorging on flesh. They rushed forward to help Yao but were attacked by Gupta. He jumped on Roderich from behind and Vash charged at Francis. Gupta dug his fingernails into Roderich's throat and started digging his teeth into the back of his head. Roderich screamed as Gupta devoured him head first. Francis shoved Vash backward and he landed on Yao, who was still screaming hysterically. Francis turned and ran, ignoring Roderich's cries for help. Vash got up and grabbed Franics by the arm, digging his fingernails in and drawing blood. He pulled even harder and Francis screamed as he felt his arm popping out of place. There was a horrible tearing sound as his arm came clean off in Vash's dead hand. He tried to run but slipped on Roderich's blood and fell flat on his face. He turned onto his back to try and get up but Roderich, Vash, Yao and Toris started clawing at his chest hungrily. They pulled it apart and began searching inside of him for any organ they could find.

Elisaveta burst into her room and flopped down onto the bed crying. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt? It was so frustrating. But he didn't fell the same way. He'd told her he and Bella had ended before Raivis was born. Bullshit. He fed her lies and she followed like an obsessed sheep. She was no better than Natalia. She screamed into her pillow, drenching it in tears. It wasn't fair, what did Bella have that she didn't? She had her tongue jammed down his throat and his dick wrapped round her finger. Ivan burst into her room. She looked up at him, allowing him to see her tears. He stared at her sympathetically, and slightly confused.  
>"Elisaveta, why do you cry?" he asked her.<br>"Piss off, Ivan" Elisaveta sobbed "I don't want your company right now"  
>"You have no idea how much that hurts me" Ivan said sadly "Even if I can't tell you why"<br>"Tell me" Elisaveta snapped "I want to know"  
>"Very well" Ivan sat down on the bed next to her and gazed into her eyes sincerely "I love you, Doctor Elisaveta Hedervary, I love you with all my might but I haven't been able ot tell you because of Arthur. You know what he's like, he'll have me killed"<br>"Then what was that with Bella!" Elisaveta screamed, she hit him weakly in the chest and he grabbed her hand, gently not forcefully.  
>"That was Bella's way of trying to get me to keep quiet about her and Vash" Ivan explained "I was trying to get her to go away"<br>"Yeah, snogging a girl makes her feel unwelcome" Elisaveta said sarcastically.  
>"Elisaveta, I didn't want to kiss her" Ivan said desperately "I want to kiss you"<br>"Then kiss me" Elisaveta said leaning forward and pressing their lips together.  
>They kissed for a while before Arthur slammed the door open.<br>"There is nobody in the lab-" he started off shouting but grew quieter as he saw the two of them kissing "What the hell do you two think you are doing? I'll have you-"  
>"Boss, there's something you should see" Ludwig interupted him from outside the room "There's been an accident. Officers Wang, Zwingli, Edelstein and Lorinaitus were caught eating officer Bonnefoy. When we tried to help him, they bit a bunch of our soldiers. There are five men in the infirmary as we speak, the doctors can't cope. Sir, I think they were zombies"<br>"That means it's worked" Arthur smiled pleased with himself "Good work, Doctor Braginksi. I will spare you your life, but sadly Doctor Hedervary's work is no longer required"  
>"Arthur, what the fuck did I inject into Gupta?" Ivan stood up and snarled "Whatever it is has got people going insane. I watched Toris attack my sister. That isn't like him, he loved her"<br>"That isn't my problem" Arthur dismissed him "Beilschmidt, take Hedervary to the holding cells below. Doctor Braginksi, you're coming to the infirmary with me"  
>Ludwig grabbed Elisaveta by the wrist and she shreiked at him. Arthur yanked Ivan out of the room and lead him away from Elisaveta's room.<p>

**i will admit i had help with frances death.. i hate the character so i wanted to give him as painful death as i could manage.. so i asked my incredibly sadistic friend if she could help an thats what she came up with.. pretty good, im proud of her :3**


	3. Fountain of Youth

**sorry no updates since like last year :L i discovered forums an got addicted, man i love to role play, takes me back to my child hood x3 anyhoo, since i updated Love Eats The Soul, i may as well update everything else, remember Fur Fighter's motto Read&Review&Enjoy AKA R&R&E x3**

**oh an in case you forgot i'll make a quick catchup: the liquid ivan injected into gupta turned him into a zombie and a few of the soldiers are now either zombies or in the infirmary, arthur has ordered elizaveta to be killed but he still needs ivan for some reason ..**

"Let go of me!" Elisaveta screamed at Ludwig as he all but dragged her down the sterile hallway.  
>He ignored her pleas and continued to yank her along. But for some reason he stopped outside an elevator. She stopped screaming momentarily to ask him why they'd stopped but before she could Officer Lovino Vargas rounded the corner next to the elevator.<br>"Doctor Hedervary, I'm giving you one chance for me to spare your life" Ludwig growled.  
>Elisaveta remained silent, but gestured for him to continue.<br>"One of the patients in the holding cells, Feliciano Vargas, has he been exposed to the injection?" Lovino cut in "My brother, did you fuck with his blood too?"  
>"How do you know about the injection?" Elisaveta demanded.<br>"Doctor Hedervary, you're testing my patience" Ludwig growled "We have an mole, lets leave it at that"  
>"No, only Gupta was injected with that particular serum" Elisaveta replied "but he was exposed to others"<br>Ludwig rammed her head against the elevator door "Such as?"  
>"Please, if you're not working for Arthur can't you let me go?" she begged "I'll tell you everything"<br>Ludwig released her head but kept his hand near hid gun in case she ran.  
>"Feliciano Vargas was only injected with one of the earlier serums" she explained "We were trying to develop an artificial blood cell, at least that's what I thought. He should be fine, Blood Type Beta was one of the unsuccessful serums"<br>"See how easy that was?" Lovino smirked "We need your DNA to get him out"  
>Elisaveta nodded, she'd expected that.<br>"On two conditions" she said quickly "One; you help me get Ivan away from Arthur, and two; you also help me burn this fucker to the ground"  
>"Done and done" Ludwig agreed, Lovino also agreed.<br>They rode the elevator all the way down to the bottom floor. Elisaveta got out first, followed by the Ludwig and Lovino. Elisaveta allowed the security system to scan her eye.  
>"<em>Doctor Elisaveta Hedervary recognised<em>" the scanner announced with its metallic voice.  
>The door swung open and allowed their entry. The three of them entered without hesitation.<br>"Feli!" Ludwig immediately ran over to the holding cell which held Feliciano and knelt beside it.  
>Feliciano looked up sleepily with half closed eyes and smiled slightly at Ludwig. Lovino hurried over to make sure his brother was okay. Elisaveta stood awkwardly at the doorway, trying to shut out the pleas of the prisoners. She noticed a slight hole in the wall over on the right. She went over and examined it, it was a key hole. This must be where Gupta was kept after he changed, she thought. There was a crack in the disguised door and Elisaveta realised the door was open.<br>"Get over here" she whispered to the officers, they came over and pulled out their handguns which they then pointed at the doorway.  
>Elisaveta slowly opened the door and backed out of the way before anything could jump out at her. Nothing did. There was another holding cell inside but it was empty, and locked. The three of them went inside and stood baffled in the doorway.<br>"He let him out" Elisaveta realized "Arthur let him out so he could continue to change people, he expected this from the start"

But just like Arthur, they'd left the door open also. An armed figure crept in and stood in the secret doorway, holding an assault rifle toward the two soldiers and the scientist.

Arthur led Ivan back to the lab. The desk had been converted into an operating table which had a body covered by a sheet on it. There was a gurney next to it which also had a body covered by a sheet on it.  
>"You'll recognise them both" Arthur said, locking the lab door behind him.<br>Ivan went to the table first and pulled the sheet off. An unconcious Bella lay on there in her underwear, pinned down by shackles on her wrists and ankles.  
>"What is this?" Ivan demanded "There are no bites on her"<br>"Yes, I know that, but look at her hand" Arthur smirked.  
>Ivan examined the hand with the burn, from where he'd spilled Gupta's blood.<br>"It's perfectly normal, aside from the fact that she's scratched it too much" Ivan observed.  
>"But why did she scratch it so much?" Arthur pressed him, the way he said made Ivan think he already knew the answer.<br>"I'd need to dissect her entire hand to figure that out" Ivan snapped.  
>"I already have" Arthur told him "Her body had reacted with Gupta's blood perfectly"<br>"you couldn't have, there are no marks on her at all" Ivan argued.  
>Arthur simply approached the body and picked a scalpel from the instument table and positioned himself near Bella's hand. He made a small cut which caused Bella to stir slightly, as if she was asleep. Arthur waited for a moment and then the cut began to close itself.<br>"It seems only the damage she inflicts upon herself will cause any effects" Arthur explained.  
>Ivan stared at the hand in shock.<br>"In theory she could live forever" Arthur said cheerfully "The final experiment was carried out by a whore, I find that amusing, don't you?"  
>"You planned this" Ivan gasped "You wanted the outbreak so you could take their blood and live forever"<br>"Of course, for a scientist you're not very clever" Arthur said smugly "My very own fountain of youth, and anyone else who is willing to pay"  
>"You bastard, the people up top won't let you do this" Ivan growled.<br>"The people up top?" Arthur mimicked "The people up top, I'm so scared. Ivan, what you don't realize is that all the time you've been down here, the world up there hasn't stopped turning. Time has not stood still, it doesn't do that for anyone. The "People up top" are different now. The government has changed hands and they think differently. I think you'll find even the russian government is in favour of my desiscions"  
>"That's why you hired the nations" Ivan realized "Not because we'd get the job done, but because if we're out of the way our governments would have to think for themselves. And we wouldn't be able to do anything because we'd all be too busy eating each other"<br>"Now that's the smartest thing you've said all day" Arthur laughed "Guess whose under the other sheet, Ivan"  
>Ivan pulled away the sheet and revealed Raivis laying asleep in his boxers on the gurney.<p>

**ahahahaa .. there yah have it folks, if anyone is actually reading this I'd like to announce that after System Error has been finished i will be writing a sequel. It will be a crossover between Hetalia and Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni .. higurashi is an anime also if nobody knows it .. but i wont begin until system error is finsihed cos there will be a few spoilers in it .. anyhoo R&R&E .. please review, if you dont Fur Fighter gets sad ..**


End file.
